The Faberry Team
TEAM RULES♥ #You have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view #Do not create multiple accounts to sign #No signing more than once Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY! WELCOME FROM THE FABERRY TEAM!♦ Hello! Welcome the peaceful community that is the Faberry Team! The people here either ship Quinn and Rachel as a couple or only as friends. Don't be shy! We don't have any ship wars here, nor do we encourage you start them. This place allows us to express our love in comments and talk about them in general! Templates: Overall Signatures♣ Sign here if you want them in a relationship, want a relationship or friendship, or would not mind if they were in a relationship. # If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down 04:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) #Got Mom and Dad And You've got My Libra invisible Pads.... 23:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #I Love Life [[User talk:BforBerry|[Life Loves You]]] 23:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 23:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… #SkySplitz #Daftendirekt Homework 02:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek1234567 #Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" 00:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Goldstarrach 00:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful ' At least I didn't fall and break my talent.]] Fanfic Talk 01:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) #SeddieShiper29 #Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 14:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #)Quinn Celeste Fabray (Finn's Big Gay Beard....) 07:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek4lifee 22:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) # 23:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Blondie (FABERRY FOREVER BITCH!) #Lovin' Touchin Squeezin, Finchel Forever <3 23:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) #QUINNYGIRL! GO!! EKmetko123 #RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek 23:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Gleek5|'CRAZY']] DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT'00:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #DazzlingGleek They should be friends :) 04:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) friends or more I don't care they're awesome! #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'What's that look called?]] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'Sexy school girl, librarian chic']] 18:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #QRGleek - Zombie Double Rainbows 21:49, March 28, 2011 (UTC) #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? 03:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) #FaitfullyFinchel. #[[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab # Finchel_Love.x # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? --Omgleefreak 19:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # User:Gleevent #will always get it right in my eyes]]--Finn+Rachel=love 22:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC)]] # Shaelynn; Everyone knows. # LoserLikeMe 00:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #sparks fly it's like electricity 20:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #Leaberryfanatic :) # Samchel:D 23:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Samchel:D Just hear him out. # 38. --Maxymax123 23:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just as friends though 39. This. <3 ((FrancEngland 18:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC))) 41. love it --Lucy xx 16:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) 42. BRITTANA AND FABERRY ARE HOT 12:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) SEXY COUPLE MENT TO BE! 43.Pretending - they should be friends 44.I AM the EPIC BERRY! (don't ask) 23:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 45.-''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.''' ''She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' 03:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) - Their cute, as friends 46.--St.Berry Foreva! 11:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) 47.Finchel.Forever 04:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) 48.~Ilovekurtandblaine♥♥~St. Berry Lover♥♥~Squinn♥♥~ 02:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Friendship Only Signatures♠ This is for people that want them to be friends, but refuse to ever have them in a relationship. #Here's my song it goes blah, blah, blah. ~Glee Spoof, The Blaine Song~ 05:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #Quinn.Sam #Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss 20:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) #Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On 19:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) #FriendShip is the ONLY possible outcome Glee4Glee 17:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) #Glee+St.Berry, St. Berry love forever! 01:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Alliances¤ *Samtana *Brittana *Luck *Finntana *Pucktana *Hevans *Bartie *Bike *Bram *Puck-cedes *Pezberry *Klaine Friendship Enemies• Add yourself if you do not want them to be friends: *N/A Faberry Royalty৳ The royalty from the Faberry Team is not as it seems. The King and Queen are basically the main "moderators", or peacekeepers of the page. Queen:--It's a circleI mean cycle 23:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) King: ATF Everyone who signed somewhere above is a part of the royal party by default. We love everyone who signed! Pictures 2eya06t.jpg 00009.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-01 at 8.07.26 PM.png Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Untitled 1.jpg Quinn-rach.jpg LeaandDianna.jpg tumblr_lh15iawZGY1qft0h0o1_500_large.jpg Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507358-900-424.png tumblr_lmjbzbb1QP1qde33io1_500.png Faberry Parkout.gif Faberry - Baby.gif Faberry Vs. Brittana.gif Tumblr lktw0oHhZg1qeqpbco1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lksgez7RqU1qh25c1o1 500.gif Tumblr lkoup2clu11qdi18ao1 500.gif Faberry - I feel pretty unpretty.gif Tumblr l30un6mpiL1qa1xogo1 1280.jpg Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507393-500-356.jpg Tumblr_lkobx18vyY1qzipvoo1_500.gif 354.jpg 356.jpg 357.jpg 395.jpg Cat-Faberry 1.gif Cat-Faberry 2.gif Cat-Faberry 3.gif The Faberry Film Festival thumb|300px|left thumb|left|400pxthumb|300px|left Category:Teams